Some Secrets
by J-Raja02
Summary: Casey starts having feelings for Derek,Derek starts having feelings for Casey,how will the others react to Derek and Casey's little secret? Plus Edwin and Lizzie have a secret of there own.Warning:Rated M for certain chapters!
1. Whats going on?

This is my first fanfic,

Please let me know if you like it or not, your reviews will let me decide if I want to continue the story or not. Oh and I'm a big fan of the whole Derek and Casey Dasey thing. And this story my friends is a real dasey!

ENJOY!

Drrrrrrrrrrrring went the alarm clock in Casey's room.

"Mmmmm" mumbled Casey as she pressed to button which turned the alarm off. The clock read 6:00 am. She knew and hoped nobody would be awake this early and headed for the bathroom. She wanted to use the bathroom before the 7 o' clock line up. She turned the door knob of the bathroom which was unlocked and went in. Once she was in, she locked the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was quite messy and her eyes were all tired like. She then took off her pajamas and went into the shower. Her body started waking up as the cool warm water rinsed her off. As she was just finishing rinsing off the shampoo off her long shiny hair there was a banging on the door.

"Casey hurry up! Some people actually have to look good around here!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door. Casey knew right away that it was Derek.

Casey got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She quickly brushed her teeth and opened the door. She crashed right into Derek who was waiting right in front of the door.

"Oh sorry you majesty" Derek said sarcastically, moving so that Casey could walk by.

Then he went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Hey kiddo" Casey said when she noticed Lizzie standing near the bathroom door waiting for her turn.

"Good morning" Lizzie replied. Casey then turned and headed for her room, she herd Lizzie say good morning to Edwin as she walked towards her room. She went into her room and closed the door not bothering to lock it. She started looking through her drawer for underwear and a bra, she put them on and then looked in another drawer for a skirt since it was pretty hot out. She picked out a denim skirt that went up to her knees and a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top. She put them on and then did her hair. She combed her soft brown hair and then headed for the door to go downstairs. Just as she was going for the doorknob the door swung open.

"OWWW, DEREK!" Casey screamed, holding her nose with her hands. The door had swung right into her face and hit her nose pretty hard.

"Oh sorry…Didn't see you there" said Derek chuckling.

"Does this seem funny to you! You just friken broke my nose and all you can do is laugh! Ugh! Have you ever herd of knocking in your entire life!" cried Casey staring Derek right in the eye and realizing he had no shirt on, still holding her nose, her eyes moved from his eyes to his chest.

'Wow, he has pretty nice abs…Wait what am I saying this is Derek!'

Derek noticed her looking at his chest and smirked his famous Derek smirk.

"Do you have the decency to put a shirt on" Casey said quickly backing a step away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and making sure she was looking straight in his eyes.

"Well actually I do, but since you seem to be enjoying the view, I'd be happy to not put a shirt on just to say sorry for breaking your 'precious' nose" Derek said still smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ugh, is there a reason why you came here in the first place?" Casey said sitting on her bed.

"Other then seeing how Caseyish you look today, I just wanted to inform you that there's no school today" said Derek.

"Why" Casey said standing up.

"I dunno, why should I care, I turn my ears off right after I here the 2 words no school" Derek said, walking out of her room and heading towards his room.

'Great no school…Ugh why does Derek have to be soo cute and yet such an idiot…Did I just call my step brother cute! What da hell is wrong with me! Casey snap out of it!'

Casey decided to go downstairs to get some breakfast. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw her mom and George getting ready to leave.

"Hey sweetie, George and I are leaving for work now… I thought you might have went back to sleep since there's no school for you and Derek, and I didn't want to wake you up" Nora said giving Casey a hug.

"That's ok, I'll be fine here, Bye mom, bye George" Casey said as they left the house.

She headed into the Kitchen and saw 2 plates set on the table with scrambled eggs on them. There was also a glass of milk beside each plate. She just sat down and started eating when Derek came into the kitchen.

"Ahem…I believe your eating my breakfast" Derek said walking up to Casey.

"How is it your breakfast, there just plates that were randomly placed on the table just take this one" Casey said handing him the other plate of eggs.

"You're in my seat, therefore your eating my breakfast" Derek said matter of factly pushing the plate that Casey was handing to him back at her.

"Its all the same thing Derek, why do you always have to make things more complicated then they have to be!" Casey said.

"I'm making things complicating" Derek said with a slight chuckle, pointing at himself with both his index fingers. "You're the one who's in my seat, haven't you realized by now that, that chair is strictly for me and whatever is placed in front of that chair is strictly for me" Derek said.

"Fine you want you stupid precious breakfast, then take it!" Casey said getting up from the chair and dumping the scrambled eggs on Derek's head, and topping it off by pouring the milk that was in the glass on his head as well.

"Oh you are soo dead!" Derek said grabbing the other glass of milk and chasing Casey around the living as she started running from him.

"AAHHH DEREK! YOUR SOO IMMATURE!" cried Casey still running.

"I'm immature? You're the one who dumped food on me!" Derek said, stopping and pretending he gave up chasing her, and sat down on the couch, still holding the glass of milk in his hands. He started drinking the milk, and then spat it back into the glass.

"Eww Derek, that's disgusting" Casey said walking towards him.

Derek just smirked and quickly stood up and dumped the milk all over Casey.

"I'm not the one with milk and somebody else's 'hot' germs in it on their head" Derek said smirking and walking away.

"URRRGH Derek!" Casey screamed.

Derek quickly ran into his room and slammed the door to block out Casey's screaming. He grabbed a clean…well in his opinion clean t-shirt and jeans. Then headed for the bathroom…He saw Casey coming out of her room with a shirt and pants and heading for the bathroom as well. Though, Casey was looking at the floor as she was walking, so she didn't see Derek. Derek quickly ran to the bathroom, Casey finally realized he was there and ran towards the bathroom. Derek gave a smirk to Casey before he slammed the door to her face.

"Urrgh Derek!" Casey screamed.

But Derek couldn't hear her, he had already went into the shower. Casey walked away realizing there was no use waiting in front of the door since Derek always took a long time in the shower, just to annoy her.

She went downstairs deciding to use George and her mom's bathroom which was in the basement. She took a quick shower to clean out the milk and disgusting Derek germs out of her hair. When she finished, she got dressed and went back upstairs into the kitchen.

When she got there she saw Derek looking into the cupboards and refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" Casey asked walking towards him, at the same time keeping a good distance between them.

"Food, since you so rudely dumped our breakfast on me" Derek said still searching through the cupboards, only taking a quick glance at Casey.

"I did not, I dumped my or should I say 'your' breakfast on you, there was still another plate on the table" Casey said.

"I already ate it" Derek said boredly, looking into the refrigerator.

"Derek! That means you already ate something, I didn't eat anything so whatever you find to eat is mine" Casey said stubbornly.

Derek didn't answer but just stared at her.

"What…" Casey said getting nervous.

Derek started walking towards her and still said nothing.

"Derek…" Casey said seeing a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.


	2. Is it what I'm thinking it is?

**A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews! And keep them coming;)! By the way, this chapter is a Dasey!**

**Enjoy! **

**Warning: probably rated M…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By then he was right in front of her, she could feel his hot breath and his chest breathing at a steady pace. Derek slowly raised his right hand and cupped Casey's cheek.

A warm feeling was starting to rise in Casey.

'_Oh god…Could this be it..'_

Slowly leaning in, he placed his lips on Casey's.

'_Oh my god! Casey you have to pull away!…But it feels amazing…Casey its fucken wrong he's your step brother! I know…but I just can't…"_

Seeing that she hadn't pushed him off yet, he moved his talented tongue along Casey lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. After a couple of seconds she finally let him in. They both explored each other's mouths.

Casey's hands made there way to wrap around Derek's neck and started playing with the ends of his soft reddish brownish hair. Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's waist.

'_Wow, he's such a great kisser!'_

Derek finally backed away from her lips for air, they both looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes both clearly stated the way each other felt about the other.

Derek was starting to let go of Casey and leave thinking what he was doing was wrong and that maybe Casey didn't like him as much as he loved her. Her eyes held a pleading, confused look in them.

But to his surprise, Casey still kept her hands wrapped around his neck and crashed her lips against his. She kissed him deeply letting him know how she truly felt for him. Derek did the same and wrapped his arms back around her.

He started guiding her towards the couch. Casey fell on the couch and Derek crawled on top of her. Derek took off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. Casey slowly ran a finger down his chest and down his hard built stomach. She then let her arms wrap around him.

Derek slowly started kissing along her jaw line and then down her neck. He let his hands slip under her tank top and rest on either sides of her stomach. Once he was right above her breast he looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes. Nodding, Casey gave him the signal that he was allowed to take off her tank top. He slowly lifted her tank top above her head and threw it on the floor.

He started kissing down between her breast and down her stomach.

"Derek…" Casey moaned.

"Mmmm…" Derek mumbled between kisses.

Once he reached the top part of her skirt he looked at her. She gave him the nod to say he could take off her skirt. He slowly unbuttoned her denim skirt and slid them down her legs. Derek started kissing up her leg.

Casey moved her hands around the top part of Derek's jeans, she started tugging on them, signaling that she wanted them off. Derek smirked and let her unbutton his jeans. He slid them off and tossed them on the floor.

Casey let out a chuckled noticing his boxers were covered with Tweety bird.

"What he's cool" Derek said innocently.

Derek kissed Casey's stomach and started kissing his way up. When he reached between her breasts, he unclasped her bra. He slid them down her arms and tossed them to the ground.

Casey rested her hands on Derek's head and let her fingers play with his soft hair.

Derek kissed back down her stomach and slowly slid her underwear down her legs, and started kissing between her legs.

"Derek…" Casey moaned.

She moved her hands to the rim of his boxers.

"Uh….Case, are you sure…" Derek asked unsurely, he was pretty sure Casey was still a virgin. She had dated his best friend Sam a little while back. Nobody really knew the reason why they broke up.

Casey nodded.

Derek hesitated, but before he could say anything she had already slid his boxers down his legs.

Casey started kissing down his neck and he completely melted.

He slowly slid himself inside of her. She moaned in pleasure. And so did he. He never imagined himself making love to Casey, his own step sister Casey.

He slowly slid himself in and out of her. When they finally finished he collapsed on top of her(A/N: Not crushing her of course lol). He moved over so she could rest on his shoulder. Casey placed he head on his chest and started tracing shapes all over his body with her finger. Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They soon both fell asleep.

Drrrrring!

At the sound of the telephone both Derek and Casey sat up quickly. Casey quickly reached for her clothes and put them on and started straitening out her messy hair.

Derek got up and quickly put on his boxers and jeans and ran to get the phone before the ringing stopped.

"Hello….Oh hey dad" Derek said glancing over at Casey. "yeah…oh…ok…yeah we're fine…yeah alright send them over…ok bye" With that he put the phone back down.

Casey looked at Derek confusingly, she didn't feel like saying anything after what just happened, she hoped he could figure out what she was trying to ask.

"Uh looks like we're gonna have company. Ed and Lizzie are on there way home, their school lost power 'cause the fixing guy accidentally broke a wire and yeah blah blah blah" Derek said sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Oh.." Casey said barely moving her lips, she could barely look at him either, she kept her eyes staring to the ground.

Derek slid down from the arm down next to Casey.

"So…What just happened" he said looking at her.

"I'm not sure…" Casey said unsurely.

"Was it…ok?" Derek asked. He didn't exactly want the question to come out, especially the way it did.

"Uh, I don't know Derek! We're siblings! We just had sex! DO THE FUCKEN MATH, DOES THAT SEEM FUCKEN OK TO YOU!" Casey stood up and yelled to his face.

"Ok Casey calm yourself, it wasn't that bad, we're not blood related so its not necessarily not ok…Besides…You can't seriously tell me you didn't like it" Derek said, standing up in front of her to face her evenly and lifting an eyebrow.

Casey stood there a moment in shock.

'_I did like it Derek…'_

"I liked it Case.." Derek said in shock of his own words.

"Well obviously you liked it! You like every sex you have with every girl you have it with!" Casey screamed.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Derek yelled, which shocked Casey, he had never yelled like that at her.

Derek calmed himself and stared at the floor. He started walking away. All Casey could do was stare at him walking away and going up the stairs.

'_If he didn't mean it like that…than…what did he mean?'_

Casey felt tears building up in her eyes, she didn't want the kids to see her like this so she quickly ran upstairs into her room. She locked the door and laid down on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly, she wanted to think it all out.

'_He said he liked it…he liked it…with me'_

Casey's head shot up in realization.

'_Does he like me?' _


	3. What am I thinking?

**A/N:Wow so many reviews! Thank you soo much! Keep them commin!**

**Well heres the 3rd chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Smerek, Smerek open the door right now!" Marti cried outside Derek's door.

Derek got up from his computer chair where he was just twirling around in his chair trying to clear out his mind. He opened the door to find Marti jumping up and down with a picture she had drew at kindergarten.

"Hey Smarti, what are you doing home so early" Derek said to his little sister, lifting her up in his arms.

"The school broke down!" Marti said cheerfully.

"It broke down? Don't you mean the lights went out?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Whatever, look at the picture I drew Smerek!" Marti said happily, waving the picture in Derek's face.

"Wow, who are the people in the picture?" Derek asked. Seeing a girl and a boy who where holding each hand's of a little girl who was in the middle and was swinging her. The boy and the girl were smiling at each other.

"That's you, that Casey and that's me" Marti said, pointing at each figure as she spoke proudly.

Derek looked at the picture in shock, he looked from the picture, to Marti and then back to the picture.

'_Does Marti think of me and Casey as best friends?...Why do I even care shes just a little kid, she probably thinks even a dog and a fish could be best friends'_

Derek shook his head.

"Uh, its nice Marti, why don't you go show someone else" Derek said putting her down.

"Ok Smerek, I'm going to show Casey" Marti said excitedly, skipping towards Casey's room.

Casey sat on her bed listening to 'A little too late' by Jojo. She felt tears rundown her face as she hugged her pillow tightly as she let the words absorb into her mind.

**_Come with me_****_  
_****_stay the night_****_  
_****_you say the words but boy it don't feel right_****_  
_****_what do you expect me to say?_****_  
_****_You know it's just too little too late_****_  
_****_You take my hand and you say you've changed_****_  
_****_but boy you know your begging don't fool me_****_  
_****_because to you it's just a game_****_  
_****_You know it's just too little too late_****__**

**_So let me on down_****_  
_****_cause time has made me strong_****_  
_****_I'm starting to move on_****_  
_****_I'm gonna say this now_****_  
_****_your chance has come and gone_****_  
_****_and you know_****__**

**_It's just too little too late_****_  
_****_a little too wrong_****_  
_****_and I can't wait_****_  
_****_boy you know all the right things to say_****_  
_****_you know it's just too little too late_****_  
_****_You say you dream of my face_****_  
_****_but you don't like me_****_  
_****_you just like the chase_****_  
_****_to be real it doesn't matter anyways_****_  
_****_You know it's just too little too late_****__**

**_yeah yeah it's just too little too late_****__**

**_I was young and in love_****_  
_****_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_****_  
_****_and now you wanna communicate_****_  
_****_You know it's just too little too late_****__**

**_Go find someone else_****_  
_****_in letting you go I'm loving myself_****_  
_****_you got a problem_****_  
_****_but don't come asking me for help_****_  
_****_Cause you know_****__**

**_It's just too little too late_****_  
_****_a little too wrong_****_  
_****_and I can't wait_****_  
_****_boy you know all the right things to say_****_  
_****_you know it's just too little too late_****_  
_****_You say you dream of my face_****_  
_****_but you don't like me_****_  
_****_you just like the chase_****_  
_****_to be real it doesn't matter anyways_****_  
_****_You know it's just too little too late_****__**

**_I can love with all of my heart baby_****_  
_****_I know I have so much to give(I have so much to give)_****_  
_****_with a player like you I don't have a prayer_****_  
_****_That's the way to live_****__**

**_Oooh no it's just too little too late yeah_**

'_Damn you Derek, DAMN YOU!'_

"Casey, Casey" Marti cried, banging on Casey's door. Casey quickly wiped away the tears and took off her ipod and went to go answer the door.

"Casey look what I drew!" Marti said with a huge smile on her face, handing Casey the paper.

"Wow its beautiful Marti, is this you, Lizzie and Edwin?" Casey said noticing the smile on the boy and the girl. It was as if the two shared a secret that no one knew.

"No, its me, you and Derek" Marti said.

"Oh…" Casey said staring at the picture.

The picture looked like it held so many thoughts and secrets. But it came from a 6 year old, who had no intentions of what those secrets were. The picture was just meant to be a drawing that everyone would be proud of her for.

"Uh did you show this to everyone else" Casey asked putting on the best smile she could to fool a 6 year old.

"No, I'm going to show Dad and Nora now, bye Casey" Marti said taking the picture back from Casey and skipping away down the stairs.

Casey's stomach felt squirmy and she didn't know why, she ran into the bathroom.

"Kids dinner!" Nora yelled from the kitchen.

Derek opened his door and went downstairs.

When he go there he saw Edwin on the couch still watching TV and Nora trying to get him to get up and sit at the dinning table.

"You can't get him to move like that, you have to do this…" Derek said smirking and punched Edwin in the left arm.

"Oww! Fine I'm going!" Edwin said rubbing the place where Derek had punched him and getting up.

"Well, thank you Derek" Nora said taking a quick glance at him and then went to the dinning table and took a seat.

Derek followed and sat in his usual spot between Edwin and Nora.

"Where's Casey" George asked noticing Casey's absence.

"I think she's still upstairs, I'll go get her" Nora said getting up from her seat.

Nobody else really noticed Casey's absence other than Lizzie of course.

"Do you guys really not care that you sister isn't here?" George asked his kids.

"Step" Derek said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

George gave Derek an annoyed look, but before he could say anything Nora had returned to her seat.

"She said she's not feeling well" Nora said.

"There problem solved" Edwin said before shoving spaghetti into his mouth.

….

Casey sat on her bed with her cell phone, the only present Derek had ever given her, and dialed in a number.

"Hi…I would like to make an appointment for tomorrow….11am…yeah that's fine…Casey Macdonald…Ok thank you, bye" with that Casey clicked the end button.

Casey put her cell phone on her night table and laid down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Downstairs, Derek was watching a movie with Edwin, Lizzie and Marti. They were watching A Cinderella Story. Lizzie chose it since it was her turn to choose a movie.

They were at the part where a girl named Sam was on the internet talking to a guy name Austin who was the most popular guy in the whole school. They had met once at a Halloween party a couple days earlier. Though Sam was wearing a mask and was dressed like Cinderella, Austin wasn't able to tell that Cinderella was non other than diner girl Sam. Sam was easily able to see that prince charming was Austin. So right now they were talking to each other on the internet and Austin was trying to find out Sam's name. Sam was too scared to tell him because she was afraid that once he found out who she was, he wouldn't care for her anymore.

'Why the hell is Edwin enjoying this move? Its not his type…Well its not my type either…Urgh why is this movie bothering me soo much? Whatever, I think I'll go to bed early'

Derek tried getting up off the couch as slowly as possible. Lizzie was to attached to the movie to notice, Edwin was just staring at the screen, Derek figured he was staring at the girls in the movie. But of course Marti had her attention to everything in the room.

"Smerek, where are you going" Marti asked in an annoyed voice. Everyone turned their attention to Derek.

'Damn it'

"Uh I was just gonna go to bed early, this movie's boring" Derek said coolly.

"Ok Smerek, good night" Marti said standing up on the couch to give Derek a hug. Edwin and Lizzie both turned their attention back to the TV.

"Good night Smarti" Derek said returning the hug.

Derek went up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door behind him and went under the covers. Tomorrow was Saturday. It would be a perfect day to sleep in.

…

Casey woke up the next morning at her usual 9:00am. She went to the bathroom and took a nice warm bath to relax her. When she got out, she wrapped a towel around her body tightly and brushed her teeth. She then went into her room and put a pair of jeans and a black fitting tank top.

She went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her Mom was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs.

"Hey sweetheart, would you like some eggs?" Nora asked.

"No thanks Mom, I think I'm just going to have cereal. I'm going shopping with Emily soon" Casey lied. Grabbing a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon and poured some milk into the bowl.

"Alright have fun" Nora said before leaving the kitchen to do her laundry.

Casey quickly ate her cereal. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and left the house.

…

"Smerek Smerek wake up!" Marti said, jumping on Derek's bed.

"Mmmmm" Derek mumbled, turning to face an over active Marti.

'_God, how does she wake up so early'_

"Hey Smarti" Derek said tiredly, tickling Marti.

"DERREEK!" Marti said through laughter.

Derek got up and guided Marti out of his room. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

…

"Casey Macdonald" The doctor said.

"Yeah that's me" Casey said looking up from a magazine, and standing up.

…

"Finaly up Derek" Edwin said seeing Derek come into the kitchen.

"Yep, what do you expect, its Saturday, good old sleep in Saturdays" Derek said, taking a seat and shoving a mouth full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Aww Derek that's disgusting" Lizzie said.

"Derek, how many times have I told you that you don't eat right from the spatula, theres other people living in this house now remember, show some respect" George said, handing Derek a spoon and a plate.

"Oh, right, sorry" Derek said carelessly. Taking the plate and spoon that were offered.

So, what are everyone's plans for the day? Seeing me and George have to work at the office today and Casey is out with Emily" Nora asked, taking her usual seat beside Derek.

"I'm going to Kayla's house" Lizzie said, finishing off the last of her eggs.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to Michael's house" Edwin said finishing off his eggs too.

"And you Derek?" Nora said.

"Meh, I think I'm just gonna stay home" Derek said through a mouthful of eggs.

…

Casey sat in the waiting room, she was flipping through a magazine carelessly. A little girl with brown hair had caught her attention. She was playing with a white stuffed bear and was pretending it was her baby.

The little girl's mother was reading a book and every now and then she would look up from her book and glance at her daughter with a smile.

"Casey Macdonald" The doctor said standing in front of Casey.

Casey quickly turned her attention to the doctor.

"I have some 'positive' news" The doctor said with a serious smile.


	4. Our little secret

**A/N: Thank you all soo much for the reviews! **

**I really appreciated them that I decided to write chap. 4 sooner than I had intended to.**

**Oh, and if you some ideas for what should happen in later chapters, please comment. **

**Thanks again and keep reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek sat on the couch watching TV. Well, more like just staring at the screen. He was just flipping through the channels absently.

'_Is Casey ever gonna talk to me ever again…Well she has to right?…I mean we do live in the same house…God how stupid could I be, trying to show her I love her…Wait what did I just say!...Do I really love Casey Macdonald…God damn it! Stop thinking Derek! Its gonna drive you crazy!...Uh thanks for telling me conscience, I think I already knew that with out your help!'_

Derek finally left the channel on TSN to watch Hockey.

After about an hour, Casey opened the door and entered the house. She walked in and saw Derek on the couch staring at the TV screen.

She stared at him with fear, with worries, with hatred and for some reason passion.

Derek herd her come into the house, but was to scared to look at her. What if she started yelling at him again for what happened yesterday.

But he couldn't help it any longer, he had to look at her, he had to look at the one person in his whole life that he actually had feelings for.

He was surprised and shocked to see Casey just standing there and looking at him.

Derek's eyes held a worried, questioning expression.

Casey took a deep breath, a kind showing she was trying to hold back tears. She took one last look at him and ran up the stairs.

Derek stared at the place where Casey was just standing, in shock and worry.

'_What just happened?'_

Derek turned off the TV and went upstairs. He stopped in front of Casey's door and placed his head on the door.

'_What am I suppose to say? She's probably just gonna tell me to go away…Just knock and see what happens…Shut up conscience, you've given me enough fuckin advice' _

Derek was about to leave when he herd crying.

'_What is she crying about?'_

…

Casey lay on her bed crying. When suddenly, she herd knocking on her door, obviously it was Derek since nobody else was home.

She whipped away her tears.

"Go away Derek" She said through sniffles. She knew he wouldn't listen, he slowly opened the door and came in.

She stared at him angrily and hopelessly.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Uh what's wrong Case?" Derek asked worriedly. He slowly walked towards Casey and stood by her bed.

Casey turned to face the other way, away from Derek.

"Why do you care?" She said angrily, she felt the tears begging to come down.

There was complete silence in the room for a couple moments.

"Cause I care about you.." Derek said in a near whisper. But Casey herd him, she turned to face him. He was sitting on her bed now and was staring at the ground.

"What?" Casey said in shock, sitting up.

Derek turned his head to face her. He grabbed both her hands in his and held it tightly. As if he never wanted to let her go.

Casey couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Derek pulled her into a hug and held her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Its ok Case" Derek said in a soothing voice to calm her.

"No its not" Casey said through sobs. She got up off Derek's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

His soft brown eyes stared at her with confusion.

Casey's dreamy blue eyes held worries and fear as she looked up at Derek.

"Derek…"Casey said, she was trying so hard to hold back the tears. She looked down, she couldn't face him right now.

But Derek lifted her chin up.

"What…" Derek said quietly, trying to search her eyes for the answer.

"Derek…" She said. She took one last deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" Casey said, and she began to cry again on Derek's shoulder.

Derek was in complete shock. He just stared at the top of Casey's head as she cried. He stroked her back to comfort her the best he could.

"It's gonna be ok Case" he assured.

Casey looked up at him with an angry look.

'_Oh god, what did I say now?'_

"It's gonna be ok? Did you not hear me Derek, I said I'm pregnant, meaning I'm gonna have a baby!" Casey said with anger.

"Casey, you have got to stop getting mad at me every time I open my mouth and say something I mean!" Derek said holding her shoulders to stop her from going anywhere.

Casey looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Its gonna be ok, yeah I know your pregnant, but your Casey, the strong positive Casey Macdonald…We're gonna get through this…Together" Derek said turning her face to face his so he could look into her eyes.

"That's not the only problem…What about mom and George, what are they gonna say. I mean its bad enough that I'm pregnant, but you being the father, its not making anything better…" Casey said, swallowing a mouth full of emotions.

Derek looked around the room, realizing she was right. His dad was for sure going to kill him.

"We don't have to tell them right away…"Derek thought out loud. He turned to face Casey quickly to see her reactions.

Casey was surprised by what came out of Derek's mouth.

"Well…We have to show them that we're responsible and stuff, if we tell them now, there gonna make you give the baby up for adoption, or even worse……make you have an abortion" Derek said seriously and quietly.

'_Derek really cares about this baby'_

Casey stared at him, she realized that they'd probably never see the baby ever again.

"I'm not going to let either of those happen" Casey said quietly, she took Derek's hand in hers and held it tightly.

"I promise" She said, looking into his sad, scared pleading eyes.

"We'll keep it between us, it'll be our little secret" Casey said with a small smile across her face.


	5. Whats wrong?

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

**And the questions you had of confusion will be answered in this chapter!**

**Keep reviewing if you want me to update!**

**Comments and ideas are well appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

"Wait Case.." Derek said before leaving Casey's room.

"Yeah" Casey said getting up from her bed.

"How do you know for sure that you're pregnant?" Derek said, hoping there was a possibility that she wasn't pregnant.

"Last night my stomach felt weird and so I wasn't feeling well, that's why I didn't come down for dinner. I made an appointment for a doctor's appointment to see why I wasn't feeling well all of a sudden…And so I went today and yeah, they said something about eating too much something...I said ok Thank you and was about to leave, when they stopped me and said that they also noticed I was pregnant…" Casey said sadly.

"They can figure out your pregnant this early?" Derek said surprisingly.

"Guess so, you know doctors, they have new inventions everyday…They were able to find the seed…" Casey said before she was interrupted by Derek

"Yah yah yah, too much information, lalala I can't hear you" Derek said blocking his ears with his hands.

"I know" Casey said patting him on the head as she walked passed him and went downstairs.

Derek followed a couple minutes later.

He went into the kitchen, and saw Casey at the kitchen counter making a sandwich.

Derek smirked, he went over to her as quietly as possible so she wouldn't notice, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Casey jumped from surprise, she wasn't expecting Derek to do that.

"Hey" Derek whispered into her ear.

Casey turned around to face him. His hands still wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"I'm bored…Wanna have some 'fun'" Derek said with his bad boy voice.

"Haven't you had enough?" Casey asked, in the same tone he had, playing along with his little game.

"No…" Derek said quietly, as he slowly moved his lips toward hers.

He kissed her with much passion and force, he started letting his tongue slide across Casey's lower lip asking for entrance into her mouth. She allowed him in and kissed him back with as much passion that he was giving her.

Derek slowly let his hands wrap around Casey from under her shirt.

Casey let her arms wrap around Derek's neck, her fingers played with the ends of his hair.

Suddenly the front door was opening.

"Shit" Derek said quickly separating from Casey.

Casey quickly turned around to finish making her sandwich, while Derek went into the living room.

"Derek, you seriously stayed home all day? You sure you weren't with any girl?" Casey herd Edwin say.

"That's my little secret little man" Derek said, winking at Casey who had plopped down on the couch beside him with a sandwich.

Derek eyed the sandwich, then Casey and then back to the sandwich. He smirked and grabbed one of the slices and bit into it.

"Derek!" Casey yelled.

Edwin shook his head and chuckled slightly at the 2 who never seemed to stop arguing. He turned around and went upstairs.

"What?" Derek said innocently, picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV.

"Uh well you just stole my sandwich" Casey said in a matter of fact way.

"Oh well, you won't die of hunger" Derek said flipping through the TV channels, and taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Derek!" Casey said annoyingly.

Derek finally left the channel on Fear Factor.

"Eww Derek this show is so disgusting" Casey said.

"Scared?" Derek asked with a smirk and cocking an eyebrow at her.

"What? No…"Casey said turning away from him and taking a bite out of the other half of the sandwich.

'_Why does Derek have to be so complicated? Sometimes he's nice and sweet and other times he's the annoying stupid dumb ass Derek'_

Casey quickly ate her sandwich and got up and left the room.

Just then Lizzie came in through the front door.

"Derek, you really stayed home all day? Wow I was expecting a party to be going on when I got home" Lizzie said with a chuckle.

"Whe, why does everyone always think that I'm gonna do something bad if I'm left alone?" Derek said innocently.

"Because that's what you're famous for" Casey said, walking across the living room and stood beside Lizzie who was taking off her shoes.

"Can't a guy, well a hot guy in my case just sit at home on a Saturday and relax?" Derek asked innocently, trying to clear out what others assumed of him.

"Well, in your case since you "hot", no you can't" Lizzie said, sitting down beside him.

Casey laughed and went upstairs.

"Well, I'd rather be hot than be Casey" Derek said, not exactly meaning what he said.

"Derek, why are you so obsessed with yourself?" Lizzie asked in disgust.

"What you wouldn't be? Man if I saw a guy that looked just like me walk by I'd like him, man I'll even turn myself gay for him" Derek said, and smiled at Lizzie.

Lizzie cocked an eyebrow.

"You'd turn gay for him" Lizzie said in surprise.

"Well…not necessarily, I'd probably kill him so he won't get any of my girls" Derek said with a smirk.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, she never usually talked to Derek, but she and him had a brother sister relationship that they preferred to keep to themselves. They had a few memories together over the past year that they've known each other. Derek had helped and thought Lizzie about hockey, they shared funny thoughts that they had about their siblings and a few times they had teamed up to prank their step siblings.

Now they sat on the couch together watching Fear factor.

Lizzie glanced at Derek a couple of times, Derek hadn't seemed to notice. But he noticed the last one.

"What?" Derek asked curiously. "Am I that irresistible?" Derek said with a smirk.

"Derek" Lizzie said hitting him on the arm playfully. "No…its, something else" Lizzie said looking away.

Derek grew concerned, sure him and Lizzie never talked much, but they were still there for each other when needed. And she certainly need him right now was what he felt.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing.." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, I may be dumb but I'm not stupid, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

'_Should I tell him?... Yes he's your brother, he's the only other person you can tell…He's my step brother not brother…He's meant to be like your brother now, besides, he looks pretty helpful right now…'_

Lizzie turned to face him, his eyes held a curious helpful look.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Lizzie said looking into his eyes to see if he was going to lie or tell the truth. She figured out over the past year, that if Derek was lying he would glance somewhere else for a split second. Or he would not look the person directly in the eye.

"I promise" Derek said, looking directly into Lizzie's green eyes.


	6. Questions, answers and surprises

**A/N: 26 reviews! Wow I'm impressed, keep them coming!**

**By the way, I may not update in a while since I'm kinda out of ideas, but if you have any please do tell. **

**Thanks again,**

**And Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lizzie took a deep breath.

"Uh well…there's this guy…And I've always liked him, he's great, he's funny, he's great to hang out with and yeah" Lizzie said.

"So… what's the problem?" Derek asked confusingly.

'_Oh god why am I even tell him?'_

"We were hanging out a couple days ago when…He kissed me" Lizzie said, looking away.

"Okay…I still don't get it, what's the problem?" Derek said.

'_What is the problem here, man I kiss girls everyday'_

"It was my first kiss Derek!...My problem is what is the guy trying to say when they kiss someone?" Lizzie said, looking Derek straight in the eye.

'_Urgh I knew he wouldn't be able to help, he kisses girls as a living for god sake!'_

Lizzie was about to leave, but something had grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Hold on, ok so answer this question…is the guy a player or a nerd?" Derek asked.

"Honestly Derek do you think I'd let a nerd kiss me?...And as for a player…I'm not too sure…" Lizzie said.

'_Hmmm…this guy could be using her…But then again maybe he's not…I mean I wasn't using Casey…'_

…

Casey sat in her computer chair and twirled around and thought about the baby.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Yeah come in" Casey said to the mystery person on the other side.

"Hey Casey, how was shopping with Emily?" Nora asked walking inside of Casey's room and sitting on her bed.

"Uh fine…" Casey said standing up. She walked towards her bed and sat down beside her mom.

"Mom can I ask you question?…" Casey asked.

"Of course sweetheart, what's on your mind" Nora said with a bit of concern.

"Well…what should a person do if there a teenager and they've got the baby seed in them…" Casey asked as casually as possible.

"Casey are you pregnant?" Nora asked with surprise.

"No no mom, its just I was reading this article on the internet and this girl is having that problem, she wants t know what she can do to get rid of the baby before her parents find out" Casey said.

"Oh" Nora said with relief. "Well, if it's still a seed, I suppose she could take the pill" Nora said in a thinking kind of voice.

"The pill?" Casey asked curiously.

"Yes, there are pills that you can take to stop the baby from growing, but these pills only work if its just the seed" Nora said.

'_Why didn't anyone tell me these things existed…Hmm I guess I can take those pills, that way I won't be giving the baby up for adoption and I won't have to abort it. So technically, I'm not giving the baby away if it's not even alive yet'_

"Oh, ok, thanks mom" Casey said giving her mom a hug.

"No problem sweetie, but…I think you should tell her that she should tell her parents" Nora said.

"Uh…well I'm not sure she's gonna listen to that advice" Casey said.

"Well, it honestly is the best thing to do" Nora said standing up and walking out of Casey's room.

…

"Derek, do you ever mean anything when you kiss a girl?" Lizzie asked.

'_Oh crap, why is she asking me this'_

"Uh well, that depends" Derek said.

"On what?" Lizzie asked, she figured he never meant anything when he kissed a girl, she just wanted to figure out why he went around kissing them in the first place.

"If I kiss a girl who seems desperate to kiss me then that doesn't mean so much to me, but if I like that person, well that person's usually hard to get to in the first place…By hard to get to, I don't mean by distance" Derek said looking at the ground.

He took a glance at Lizzie to see if she was satisfied by what he said, but she still held the expression "Yeah…and".

"But when I finally kissed her, it was the best moment of my life, it was far different from the other kisses I'd experienced, it was special, because it was with her" Derek said looking into Lizzie's eyes.

Lizzie looked up at him, she had never expected to see this side, she never expected him to open up to her this much.

Since she didn't say anything, Derek continued.

"Trust me Lizzie, if its meant to last, you'll feel it in the kiss" Derek said.

'_I did not just say that did I?'_

"Does that mean your gonna stay with that girl?" Lizzie asked curiously.

'_I wish it was that easy Liz'_

"Maybe I will and maybe I wont…If you like someone and you make the first move, its usually the you that has to wait for the crush of your life to response" Derek said with a smile.

'_Wow who would have thought Derek would give this kind of advice'_

"Did you like it?" Derek asked.

"What?" Lizzie asked, she was in the middle of her thoughts.

"Did you like the kiss?" Derek asked again.

"Sorta…" Lizzie said, she didn't want to make it seem like she really enjoyed it.

"So…tell the person, because trust me, he won't be sleeping for days until he finds out the straight answer" Derek said with a smile.

"The problem isn't about the answer, its about who he is" Lizzie said unsurely.

"Who is he?" Derek asked curiously.

'_I can't tell him'_

"Lizzie who is he?" Derek said anxiously.

Lizzie shook her head, nobody could know.

"Liz common, tell me"

"Do you promise not to tell another living soul" Lizzie said, she knew he'd get it out of her eventually.

"Have I have told another living soul any of our secrets?" Derek said as if he never had.

"No, because I never told you anything, and apparently as far as what I've herd that's what you do…Besides it doesn't matter, either way I can't be with him" Lizzie said sadly.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

Lizzie, who was looking at the ground, looked up at Derek and took a deep breath.

"Because he's my step brother" Lizzie said in a near whisper and looking away, but Derek herd it loud and clear.


	7. Serious thoughts

**A/N: Because of all the reviews I decided to continue sooner.**

**I never thought you people would be soo interested in the whole Lizzie/Edwin thing. Hehehe, well this chapter will be mostly about that.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Derek stared at her in shock, his jaw dropped instantly.

"E..Ed..Edwin? As in my brother Edwin?.. Edwin Venturi?" Derek said in shock.

Lizzie nodded.

'_That bastard! Why the fuck would he go around kissing his own step sister!...Derek, listen to yourself, didn't you just do the same thing with Casey…Oh crap!'_

"_Oh why did I tell him…He probably thinks we're little creeps now…Why isn't he saying anything…Well look at him he's still in shock…Maybe I should do the talking…'_

"So…do you see my problem now?" Lizzie said, breaking the silence.

Derek looked at her.

"Yeah…" Derek said quietly.

"So, what should I do?" Lizzie asked, she knew that Derek didn't have the answer.

Derek looked quiet, angry and distant for a moment.

"Im gonna kill him!" Derek yelled suddenly rising. And was about the leave, when a small hand had grabbed his arm and was holding him back.

'_How is she get strong enough to hold me back? She's only 10 years old!...Well Derek, you were the one who taught her'_

"Derek you promised you wouldn't tell another living soul! Please don't do anything to him!" Lizzie cried.

Derek looked at Lizzie with cold eyes.

Just then Nora came downstairs.

"Well, this is a surprise, I'm usually used to Derek and Casey fighting, never Derek and Lizzie…What's going on?" Nora asked.

Derek and Lizzie both looked at each other.

"Uh, nothing mom, just playing with Derek" Lizzie said putting on an innocent smile.

Nora looked suspicious for a minute, but turned back to normal.

"Well it's nice to know you two are getting used to each other" Nora said with a smile and walked away.

Derek pulled his away from Lizzie's grip.

"This isn't right Lizzie" Derek said.

"You think I don't know that? But think about how Edwin feels! Besides, its not my fault that my mom married you dad!" Lizzie said with tears building up in her eyes.

'_She has a point…Wow I never thought I'd see the day when Lizzie sheds a tear'_

Lizzie quickly whipped away the tears that were about to fall and went upstairs.

Derek watched her leave. There was nothing else he could possibly say to her.

'_Damn…why is it girls always make you think…Well, she did have a very good point…Damn it, why the fuck did Dad marry Nora?' _

Derek turned off the TV and went upstairs to his room.

…

Casey was in her room pacing back and forth.

'_Hmm..This pill thing sounds like a good idea, especially since I don't want Mom and George to find out about the baby…Maybe I should tell Derek that I'm going to take the pill…I mean he does have the right to know right? He is the baby's father after all..'_

Casey opened her door and walked next door to Derek's room. His door was closed as always. She put her ear against the door to hear if he was in there or not.

…

Derek sat on his bed, he had put on his stereo pretty loud. He was listening to Lifehouse-Everything.

"Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

background How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

He let his mind absorb the words, he wasn't one that usually listened to these kinds of songs, but he really needed to listen to one right now.

Just as the song finished there was a knock on his door. Derek got up to answer it.

"Yeah?" Derek said to a shy looking Casey.

"I..I have to talk to you" Casey shuddered.

'_God, how am I suppose to tell him now? Especially after hearing that song…'_

Derek went into his room, he left the door open signaling to Casey she could come in. Derek went to his bed and laid down on his back and stared at her.

'_What does she want?'_

Casey looked around the room. Derek's room was always messy, she didn't know where to sit, so she just stood.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" Derek asked curiously, but his voice also held a bit of anger.

"Ye…Yeah…Derek…" Casey shuddered. She did not understand why she was so afraid to talk to him all of a sudden. Derek noticed Casey's sudden fear, she was usually strong and confident, he got up from his bed and walked towards her.

"What's wrong Case?" Derek asked worriedly.

'_You have to tell him'_

Casey looked up at him, he looked back down at her with a curious yet helpful expression.

Casey began to feel tears run down her cheeks.

"Casey whats wrong" Derek asked in a pleading voice.

"Der…Derek…Do…Do you wanna to keep the baby?" Casey asked between sobs.


	8. Answers, solutions?

**A/N: Wow 50 reviews! Thank you all soo very much!**

**Because of your reviews, here's chapter 8.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**And Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Derek just stood there in shock.

"Why are you even asking that? I thought you said we can keep it as our secret" Derek said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well…I herd of this pill that can make the baby stop growing…And you know as well as I do that we can't keep this secret forever, mom and George are going to find out for sure in a few months" Casey said worriedly.

'_I never thought Derek would take it so seriously' _

"So you're basicly going to kill it" Derek said getting angrier, taking a step back.

Casey just stared at his cold, angry brown eyes looking straight at her.

"Your not Casey…What have you done to my Casey!" Derek yelled.

"Derek be quiet! Someone will hear you" Casey said quickly.

"Do I look like I care? Do you think the baby that your carrying cares?…Do I not have a fucken right to care about my kid that your about to kill?" Derek said more quietly, but in an angry taunting voice right in front of her face.

Casey felt tears building up in her eyes.

'_Damn you Derek, this is my kid and I can do whatever I want with it!'_

Casey turned around and was about the leave Derek's room. When his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, she landed right in front of him. She could feel his chest and the angry beat that his heart was beating.

Casey looked away from his eyes, she couldn't look at him without feeling guilt.

Derek cupped both her cheeks and turned her face so she was facing him.

"Please Casey, don't do anything stupid…What if you were the baby and your mom was gonna get rid of you for good…Stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about someone else" Derek said in a pleading voice, glancing at Casey's stomach when he said someone else.

Derek let go of Casey.

Casey stood there staring into his angry, pleading eyes, her eyes held a scared, worried expression.

"_Why did I tell him I was pregnant in the first fucken place?'_

Casey turned and walked quickly out of Derek's room.

Derek stared at her figure walk out of his room.

'_She better not get rid of the baby…She can't…she won't right…'_

…

"Edwin?" Lizzie asked through Edwin's open door.

"Yeah…Come in" Edwin said absently playing a game on the computer. He finally looked up at the mystery person who had entered into his room.

Lizzie was sitting on his bed looking around the room absently. It was easy to see she was thinking about something.

"Uh, what's up Lizzie" Edwin said getting up from his computer chair and sitting down beside Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at him with sad eyes.

"Edwin, do you think that we're a good idea?" Lizzie asked.

Edwin stared at her confusingly, until he realized what she was talking about.

"What do you think?" Edwin asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, I mean isn't it wrong, aren't we are suppose to be like brother and sister now" Lizzie said.

"That will never be possible, and you know that…" Edwin said taking Lizzie's hands in his.

"I know…what are we gonna do now?" Lizzie asked in a pleading voice.

'_What do I do now, what can we do, I love him and he loves me…isn't it said that your suppose to be with the one you love?'_

"Its not our fault that our parents got married, they can't stop us from being together" Edwin said strongly.

"They already are…" Lizzie said sadly.

"Well we're not blood related, and if everybody else is gonna think that us being together is wrong then…then we don't have to tell them about us" Edwin said.

'_Uh…I kinda already told Derek'_

"Do you really wanna be with me Ed?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else" Edwin said sweetly, still holding on to Lizzie's hands.

Lizzie smiled at Edwin and at the thought that at least someone in this world cared and loved her.

"Same here" Lizzie said.

"So…wanna play babe raider?" Edwin asked with a grin. He stood up and waited at his doorway for her response.

"Sure" Lizzie said with a chuckle, getting up and following Edwin who was already on his way downstairs.

…

Casey sat on her bed, rocking back and forth with tears running down her face.

'_If I take the pill Derek will hate me forever…If I don't mom and George will be very disappointed in me and will hate me for being so dumb to have sex with my step brother…but then again Derek will still love me and will help with the baby…'_

Casey was hugging a stuffed bear that Sam had given her for her birthday. The bear was the same color as Sam's blonde hair, it was soft and cute and kinda looked like Sam. Casey had broken up with Sam because she felt she couldn't love two people at the same time. Especially if the other person had a bigger affect on her. And that other person was Derek. She never did 'it' with Sam, she couldn't not when she loved someone else.

'_Why do I have to love stupid Derek, why was I so stupid to have sex with him?'_

"Dinner!" Nora yelled from the kitchen.

Casey whipped her tears away and placed the bear which she had named Sam in memory of her first boyfriend Sam on her pillow. She got up and opened the door.

She stepped out at the same time as Derek.

Derek looked at Casey, she was staring back at him, he quickly went down the stairs, keep his head down. Casey followed a short distance behind him.

Everyone was seated at the table as Derek and Casey took their seats.

"Marti where were you all day?" Edwin said in confusion.

"Grandma's!" Marti said cheerfully.

"Did you have fun?" Lizzie asked.

"Not in the beginning, she pinched me in the cheek and it still hurts!" Marti complained.

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"Its not funny!" Marti yelled.

"Its okay Smarti, that's the whole reason non of us like visiting grandma" Derek said patting Marti's head.

"Derek, don't tell her that" George said.

…After dinner…

"Where you guys going?" Derek asked his dad as he was sitting on the couch.

"Just down to the carnival that's in town, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti wanted to go, you want to join us?" George asked.

"Nah, I'm not a little kid anymore" Derek said, turning his attention back to the TV.

After about 15 minutes after everyone left, Casey came downstairs.

"Oh you didn't go with them…"Casey's voice trailed off.

Derek turned his attention to Casey who was standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Nope" Derek said coolly.

Casey turned and was about to go back upstairs.

"Wait Case" Derek said getting up off the couch.

"What?" Casey asked annoyed and worriedly.


	9. God just give me a sign!

**A/N: Again I appreciate the reviews and comments.**

**Here's chapter 9, don't forget to review!**

**Thanks again,**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Casey stared at Derek with a strong independent look, though on the inside she was really scared and worried.

"You have to promise me you're not going to do anything to that baby" Derek said in a strong, pleading voice, pointing to Casey's stomach.

"What I do Derek, has nothing to do with you" Casey said determinedly.

"How can you say that?" Derek asked getting a little angry and confused. He walked towards her.

He was now right in front of her.

"That baby is our creation…Did you hear the word our? That means we have to take care of it and decide what to do, not just you Casey" Derek said strongly.

"Sure it's our creation…But you can't tell me that you wanted this to happen can you?" Casey said, trying to stay strong.

Derek looked away from Casey and stared at the floor.

"Exactly…It was just a mistake…A mistake that can be fixed so no one will ever know it existed" Casey said. Shocked by what she had said.

'_Did I just say that…God what's happening to me?'_

Derek looked up at her in surprise, but soon his surprised face turned into an angry face.

"Just a mistake?" Derek said angrily. Staring right into Casey's feared blue eyes.

Casey couldn't answer, the words she wanted to say were stuck at her throat and refused to come out. She could only stare at the angry looking figure in front of her.

…

Lizzie was in her room, lying on her bed, listening to music that was pumping out for her small stereo. She didn't find the music too loud, but she also didn't hear Edwin come into her room.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Lizzie said sitting up, realizing someone had turned off her music.

"Can't a guy get his beauty rest around here?" Edwin said in a sarcastic like voice.

"Your going to bed already, it's only…" Lizzie said as she turned to look at her digital clock. "Its only 8:15!" Lizzie finished.

"Well tomorrow's Sunday, which means the early Sunday cartoons are gonna be on, I need to be up early to catch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Edwin said proudly.

"I see…well umm isn't it suppose to be early Saturday cartoons" Lizzie said in a matter of fact voice.

"No its Sunday, I'll even prove it to you" Edwin said, heading out of Lizzie's room and heading into his.

"You coming, or are you too chicken to find out the truth?" Edwin said before leaving the room.

"I'm coming" Lizzie said, getting up off her bed and following Edwin.

…

"So what we did meant nothing to you eh, and it was just a mistake, so why'd you do it? You're suppose to be the smart whittle Casey who never makes mistakes and makes sure everything is perfect" Derek said to Casey in a taunting voice.

'_He's right, this is all my fault'_

"Well if it meant nothing, then I guess loving you meant nothing either…It was just a mistake" Derek said quietly but clearly. Walking past Casey and going up the stairs.

'_Loving me?'_

Casey stood there, wondering about what Derek had just said.

"Casey, Casey! You're in my way!" Marti cried to Casey who was blocking the entrance into the living room.

"Oh, sorry" Casey said absently, moving so Marti could go where she wanted to go. Casey turned and went upstairs.

Casey went into her room and put on her stereo pretty loud, well not too loud, but loud enough for whoever's room was beside hers could hear.

…

Derek was on his bed trying to clear out his mind. But when he herd Casey's music, he decided to pay her a visit, and turn her stupid girly music off.

He got up and opened his door and went next door to Casey's room. But before he could reach the doorknob, he herd the words of the song, he put his head against her door and listened to more clearly.

It was Avril Lavigne- My happy ending.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Caught up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"_Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_Chorus x2_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

Casey was wrapped up under her covers and let the music get caught in her mind, just as the song finished, she herd the creaking noise of her door opening. She turned her attention to the door instantly.

"Hey" Derek said quietly, scratching the back of his head and looking at the ground.

"Hey.." Casey said in the same tone that Derek had, turning off her stereo using the remote.

'_God, why do girls always have to play sad love songs?...Its a sign Derek…Of what?... Uh duh that she cares! And that's she's sad and feels the same way that's in the song!'_

"What do you want Derek" Casey asked quietly but in a voice you could tell she didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

"I uhh.." Derek began uneasily.


	10. Its all worked out?

**A/N: Wow soo many reviews, thank you all soo much! **

**Please keep reviewing so I can put up chapter 11. Until then, here's chapter 10!**

**Enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I…Do you really not want the kid?" Derek asked.

Casey looked away for a moment.

"I don't know…I just don't think I'm ready for a kid, I can't raise it all by my self…" Casey said.

"Who says you're raising it all by yourself?" Derek questioned, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Well your never home half of the time, you're usually with some other girl everyday, I'm surprised you're even at home right now...Its like you can't cope with one girl…So that only leaves me to take care of the baby" Casey said.

"Case, the only reason I don't stay with one person is because…" Derek's voice trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

"_Derek what da hell are you doing, nobody can know the reason!'_

"Because, what?" Casey asked curiously.

Derek took a breath.

'_If this will stop her from doing anything to the kid then I might as well..'_

"Because I'm afraid of rejections or breakups… See the girls I go with seem desperate to be with me so, their free stuff, but if I get into a relationship…I'm afraid the girl is gonna leave me and then I'll just be all screwed up…You know what I mean, kinda like what happened with you after you broke up wit Sam" Derek said quietly.

Casey stared at Derek in surprise.

"_Oh my god, Derek's afraid of getting hurt'_

"But isn't a baby too much for you?...I mean, sure you care right now, but later your not gonna care anymore and leave…" Casey said. "Just like my dad did" Casey finished in a near whisper.

"Case, I would never do that, I'll stay with you the rest of my life…What happened with your dad.." Derek said.

"Lizzie was also a mis…uh…an accident…my dad said he'd help out and everything…But a little while after Lizzie was born, he said he couldn't take care of her anymore and…He left" Casey said, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Case I'm so sorry" Derek said, wrapping his arms around Casey, and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I would never do that to you" Derek said.

Casey looked up at Derek.

"But…would you do that to me?" Derek asked.

"Why would I?" Casey asked, in shock that Derek would think she would do a thing like that.

"Well who knows, you did break up with Sam, didn't you" Derek said.

Casey looked into Derek's worried looking eyes.

"I left him…because I couldn't be with someone if I loved someone else more…" Casey said, whipping away tears that's had fallen.

Derek looked at her curiously.

"You…" Casey said quietly, looking at her fingers, she was twiddling the ends of her blanket.

Derek looked at her in surprise.

"I always loved you Derek, it just took me a while to admit it to myself, I thought I was falling for you like everyone at school was, and I thought I'd get over you, I went out with Sam hoping I'd forget about you.." Casey said before she was interrupted by Derek.

"You mean you never liked Sammy boy?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Of course I did, but it turned out that I love you more and you can't be with someone if you have stronger feelings for someone else" Casey finished.

"So…does that mean you'll keep the baby?" Derek asked, with hope in his eyes.

Casey looked away for a moment, when she turned back to face Derek, she realized something.

'_Derek really does love me'_

"Only, and only if you promise to never leave me" Casey said.

"I promise" Derek said in relief, pulling her into a hug.

…

"Ha ha, see right there, early Saturday cartoons!" Lizzie said, pointing to the day listings on the internet.

"Uh...there must be a mistake, technical difficulties, yeah, that always happens" Edwin said.

"Face it Edwin, you just can't stand to be wrong" Lizzie said in his face.

"Don't you ever get tired of being right?" Edwin asked sarcastically, crashing his lips against Lizzie's.

Lizzie responded almost immediately to Edwin's kiss. After about 10 seconds of kissing, Edwin backed away for air.

"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna go to bed now" Lizzie said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah ok, I think I'll also go to bed" Edwin said, with a smile on his face.

"You think?" Lizzie said sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow.

"I mean I am" Edwin said.

Lizzie chuckled and left the room.

'_God I love her'_

…The next day…

"Ughh…stupid birds" Derek mumbled, rubbing his eyes trying to clear away the sleepiness. He looked at his alarm clock.

"9:00!" Derek said in shock.

Derek mumbled again, and then tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. So he just laid there with his eyes shut.

"Derek?" A quiet female voice asked, opening Derek's door, and standing at the doorway.


	11. Help me? or Ruin me?

**Thanks again for the reviews, and please keep review so that I know you guys want me to continue the story.**

**Oh, and this chapter is a Lizzie/Derek chapter.**

**Well here's chapter 11.**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Derek opened his eyes and turned his attention to the person who was at his doorway.

"Lizzie?" Derek asked confusingly.

"Uh…can I come in?" Lizzie asked shyly.

"Sure" Derek said, keeping the same tone.

Lizzie walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked around for a moment, Derek's room was really messy.

'_Should I sit or stand?'_

"Uh you can sit in the chair by the computer" Derek said, realizing Lizzie's search for a seat.

Lizzie chuckled slightly, and sat down in the chair.

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Derek asked, sitting up.

'_Why am I even here, its not like he's gonna do anything about my problem…But you can't tell anyone else and he already knows…but what's the point?'_

"Hello?" Derek asked, waving his hand in front of Lizzie's face. After seeing he had her attention, he sat on the computer desk.

"Oh…yeah" Lizzie said, coming out of her thoughts.

"What can I help you with" Derek asked, getting a bit annoyed.

After a moment hesitation, Lizzie answered

"I really don't know" Lizzie said. Getting up, she was about to leave.

"Things going okay with you and my brother?" Derek asked, Lizzie turned around to face him.

"What" Lizzie asked surprisingly.

"Everything going okay with you and Edwin" Derek asked, getting up and walking towards her.

"I guess" Lizzie said unsurely.

'_Why is Derek acting like this?'_

"You guess?" Derek said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I like him and everything…Its just..." Lizzie's voice trailed off.

"Just what?" Derek asked curiously.

Lizzie didn't answer.

"Common Liz, you woke me up at 9am on a Sunday! I'm not letting you leave without telling me anything" Derek said.

Lizzie looked up at him.

"Just…I don't know, I like Edwin and everything and I wanna be with him!…Its just…why do I feel like its so wrong?" Lizzie said.

Derek looked at her, he looked into her eyes searchingly.

"Because you know deep down inside that it is" Derek quietly.

'_You listening to yourself Derek, its wrong…You and Casey are wrong to be together..'_

"Well what am I suppose to do now?" Lizzie asked pleadingly.

Derek looked into Lizzie's worried, Casey like eyes. Derek shook his head.

"Do whatever you think is right" Derek said. Walking over to his bed and sat down.

'_Did Derek just say that! Whoa, what's happened to him'_

"Huh?" Was all Lizzie could say.

"I can't tell you what to do Lizzie, what you do with Edwin is between you guys, therefore, you're the only ones that can figure out what to do" Derek said.

Lizzie stared at Derek in shock.

"Uh...Derek are you okay? I mean knowing you, you would have said something like, just end it, who cares" Lizzie said.

"If that's what you wanted to hear Lizzie, then why are you here?" Derek asked, sounding a bit angry and annoyed.

"Because I wanted real advice, sure you were gonna say that first but I would get the real advice out of you after. But now, I…What happened to you Derek?" Lizzie asked, growing a bit concerned.

"Remember I told you about the one person you love" Derek began.

"Yeah…" Lizzie answered confusingly.

"If Edwin is the one you love, then stay with him, don't let anyone tell you what to do, if he's not the 'one', then there's really no point, because you're just gonna end up getting hurt" Derek said.

"_Whoa, Derek my man! What did you just say that, did you listen to yourself!...Its all just the truth'_

'_Wow, that is good advice. I'm surprised it's coming from Derek'_

"Umm, Derek, are you okay, this isn't like you" Lizzie stated, sitting down beside Derek.

Derek looked at her deeply. Lizzie held a feared, curious, helpful look.

Derek looked back at his hands which he was rubbing together.

"What do you do when the 'one' you love and you share the biggest secret of all time, that could possibly get you killed if anyone found out" Derek said absently.

'_You idiot! Why did you just tell Lizzie that!'_

Derek turned quickly to face Lizzie. Lizzie stared back at Derek confusingly.

"You actually have a 'one'?" Lizzie said in surprise.

"Urrgh!" Derek cried, standing up and scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry, sorry, okay I'll help you" Lizzie said quickly.

Derek looked at her.

"And, how are you going to do that?...Your the one who's coming to me for help" Derek stated.

"Yeah…But I might be able to help you…Just tell me what the secret is" Lizzie said.

"Did you not hear me! I said, if anyone found out than I would be dead!" Derek yelled out.

"Yes I herd! But you did ask me for help, and so I'm going to give it to you, to return the favor" Lizzie said.

Derek calmed down slightly and sat back down beside Lizzie.

"You can tell me Derek" Lizzie said comfortly, place her hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek placed his face in the palm of his hands.

"I got her pregnant" Derek said in a near whisper.

"What!" Lizzie said in surprise.


	12. Figuring it out

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**Here's chapter 12, don't forget to review after your done reading.**

**Sorry, this chapter isn't too Dasish. But it's a fun chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lizzie quickly took her hand off Derek's shoulder.

"Wow….I guess people would kill you for that" Lizzie said quietly.

Derek took a deep breath.

"That's not the reason why their gonna kill me" Derek said, glancing at Lizzie for a moment.

"Huh?" Lizzie said in confusion.

'_What are you thinking you can't tell her!'_

Derek swallowed a mouth full of emotions.

"Their gonna kill me…Because…" Derek began, but put his face in his hands again.

"Because why, what could possibly be worse than getting someone pregnant" Lizzie said.

"Because that someone is my step sister" Derek murmured between his hands.

Lizzie jaw dropped instantly.

"Step…My…Sist…Casey!" Lizzie cried.

"Shush!" Derek said quickly, covering Lizzie's mouth with his hand.

…

"Hey Edwin" Casey said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey" Edwin said, standing in front of the bathroom door, waiting for his turn in.

"Who's in there?" Casey asked.

'_I don't have time to waste time waiting in line to use the bathroom, whoever's in there better hurry up'_

"How should I know, I'm just standing here waiting to be next, whoever's in there though has taken 20 minutes already" Edwin said.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Hey Liz" Edwin said, seeing Lizzie coming towards the bathroom.

"Hi" Lizzie said absently.

"Morning Lizzie" Casey said.

Lizzie turned her attention to Casey.

'_I…its impossible right, I mean, Derek and Casey hate each other' _

"Good morning" Lizzie said, putting on a fake smile.

Just then Derek came out of his room and walked toward the bathroom. He went right to the door and turned the doorknob and went in, slamming the door behind him.

Casey jaw dropped right after Derek slammed the door, she turned her attention to Edwin instantly.

Edwin chuckled innocently.

"You're telling me, this whole time no one was in there!" Casey screamed.

"Weh…How was I suppose to know no one was in there" Edwin said innocently.

"You didn't even bother to see if the door was locked or not" Casey said, still shocked.

"Hey, I was never given the chance to go first, who would've thought today would be my day" Edwin said.

"Urgh!" Casey cried out, walking towards the stairs.

"Where you going?" Lizzie asked.

"To mom and George's bathroom, I'm not waiting 10 hours just for Derek to be done" Casey said annoyingly.

"So what's up?" Edwin said to Lizzie.

"Nothing, why would you think something was up?" Lizzie asked.

"Well…You did come out from Derek's room" Edwin stated.

"Oh…uh…He was borrowing my cd, and I just wanted to see if he was done with it" Lizzie lied.

"You woke up early just to ask him that?" Edwin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No…I…I was coming to see you, and well Derek's room was on the way to yours, so I decided to stop by" Lizzie said.

Before Edwin could respond, Derek came out of the bathroom.

"Wow Derek, according to my calculations, that was the shortest time you ever took in the bathroom" Edwin said.

"Why thank you, I have been practicing" Derek said jokingly. Messing up Edwin's hair as he headed downstairs.

Edwin fixed up his hair and went into the bathroom.

'_Its gonna be a while before it's my turn'_

…

As Casey came into the kitchen she saw Derek sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

George was at the kitchen counter pouring milk into cup for Marti who was jumping up and down beside him.

"Kittens drink milk from a bowl!" Marti cried.

"Alright" George said, acting as if he was about to pour milk into a bowl.

"No!...I want it in a cup" Marti said.

'_Man that kid can be so confusing and annoying'_

"Hello everyone" Nora said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Nora" George said, giving Marti her cup of milk.

"Hi mom" Casey said, giving her mom a hug.

"Hey Nora" Derek said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Smerek don't talk with you mouthful!" Marti yelled out.

Everyone in the room laughed at Marti's sudden remark.

"Sorry Smarti" Derek said sweetly, patting the little girl's head.

…

Edwin came out of the bathroom, with water dripping from his hair.

"Ever herd of a blow dryer" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Ever herd of a towel" Edwin said.

"Huh, I'm not wet" Lizzie said.

Just as Lizzie finished her sentence, Edwin started shaking his hair. All the water droplets went all over Lizzie.

"Ahh! Edwin!" Lizzie cried.

"You do now" Edwin said with a smirk.

Lizzie hit Edwin in the arm playfully, and then went into the bathroom. Edwin made his way downstairs after Lizzie closed the door.

'_Maybe Derek was right, if I like Edwin I should stay with him. Who cares what everyone else would think' _


	13. Second thoughts?

**Wow 120 reviews! I'm impressed! Thank you all soo much, I really appreciate them! And keep reviewing! **

**Well here's chapter 13! **

**Not as interesting as the rest…But still worth reading.**

**ENJOY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Derek was just finishing off his cereal as Edwin came into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you're finally up Edwin" George said.

"Yep" Edwin said, grabbing a box of cereal.

Derek got up and put his bowl in the sink and went into the living room.

Casey watched Derek's movements.

'_Hmm…Derek only had one bowl, that's a shock'_

"Uh Derek, you don't just leave the dishes in the sink" Nora said, attempting to get Derek to clean up his mess.

"Marti, dishes!" Derek said from the living room.

After hearing her brother's orders, Marti got up from her chair and went over to the sink and started washing Derek's dishes.

"Marti! Don't clean up Derek's mess" Nora said.

But it was too late, Marti had almost finished the job.

'_I wish I had a personnel servant, Derek's lucky to have a little sister like that, not like Lizzie ever does anything for me'_

Nora picked Marti up and dried her hands.

"Alright, me and Daddy have to go grocery shopping, you wanna come?" Nora asked, putting Marti down.

"Yeah!" Marti said cheerfully.

Just as Marti ran into the living room and pounced on Derek all excitedly because she was going to the store, Lizzie came into the kitchen.

"Hey Liz…Dad and Nora are going to the store, wanna go to and see the new video games?" Edwin asked.

Nora glanced at George and sighed.

"Okay…Just let me eat my breakfast first" Lizzie said, grabbing a bowl.

Casey finished her breakfast and washed her dishes. She went towards the stairs, she glanced at Derek who was looking at her as she walked by. Casey went upstairs and into her room.

She to her stereo and put on the radio. She let the music flow around her room.

The words were very touching to Casey who was now sitting at her desk. The song was "I'd do anything for love" by Meatloaf.

_And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact_

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now--  
Oh no--no way--  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
I won't do that  
Anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
I won't do that_

Some days it don't come easy  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all  
and these are the days that never end

_Maybe I'm crazy  
But it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me  
No one else can save me now but you_

_As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long as your dreams are comming true--  
You better believe it!--_

_That I would to anything for love  
And I'll be there until the final act--  
I would do anything for love!  
And I'll take a vow and seal a pact--_

_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way--  
Tonight--  
I would do anything for love!  
I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
I won't do that..._

_I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that..._

_Somedays I pray for silence  
Somedays I pray for sould  
Somedays I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock'N Roll_

_Some night I lose the feeling  
Some nights I lose control  
Some night I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls_

_Maybe I'm lonely  
And that's all I'm qualified to be  
There's just one and only  
The one and only promise I can keep_

_As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true--  
You better believe it--!_

_That I would do anything for love!  
And you know it's true and that's a face  
I would do anything for love!  
And there'll never be no turning back--_

_But I'll never do it better than I do it with you  
So long--  
So long--  
I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
I won't do that_

_I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I won't do that..._

_But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
Every night of my life--  
No way--_

_I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
I won't do that!_

_Girl:  
Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out if this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?_

_Boy:  
I can do that!  
I can do that!_

_Girl:  
After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude  
And a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on_

_Boy:  
I won't do that!  
I won't do that!_

…

As Derek walked past Casey room, he herd some of the words of the song that was coming from the room.

'_As much as I don't want her to kill the baby…I'm not sure I'm ready for this kid'_

Derek went next door to his room and closed the door behind him. Everyone had left the house, it was only him and Casey in the house right now.

'_Damn it Derek, do you know the mess you made! How are you going to get out of this one…'_


	14. Now or never

**Hey, thank you all for the amazing reviews, I really appreciate them. **

**Yeah so I may not be updating as much as I used to since school's started.**

**But I'll update as much as I can, if I see that you people really want me to.**

**Here's chapter 14!**

**ENJOY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

…6 Months later…

"Casey, you have to tell them, man you're starting to show!" Derek said as quietly as he could.

Him and Casey were both in Casey's room, sitting on her bed.

"How can I, do you have any idea what there gonna say! I can't tell them!" Casey said getting a bit upset.

"Casey, they're gonna find out sooner or later, I think they'll get madder if they find out you kept it a secret from them!" Derek said.

"Yeah well there gonna get even madder when they find out you're the father!" Casey shot back.

'_I can't tell them…I know I have to, but I just can't face it to them...not yet…'_

Derek calmed down for a moment.

'_Shit…she's right'_

"Well…don't tell them that part" Derek suggested.

"Oh yeah, let me get all the yelling" Casey said sarcastically.

"Well…like you said, you don't want them to get madder" Derek said innocently.

"Like you said, they'll get madder if we don't tell them" Casey shot back.

"What ever Casey, tell them everything, I don't care, but you have to tell them soon!" Derek said.

"Me?" Casey said shocked, pointing to herself.

"Ok fine I'll go with you" Derek added.

"No! You made this whole mess! You tell them!" Casey said quickly, getting up from the bed and heading out the door.

"Crap" Derek said, staring at the door.

He got up and went downstairs. He saw Casey sitting on the couch and plopped down beside her.

…

"Hey" Edwin said, walking into Lizzie's room.

"Hi" Lizzie said, she was at her desk working on an English assignment. But turned her chair(the running about kind) around to face Edwin.

"Whatcha doin?" Edwin asked coolly.

"The English assignment, and if I were you I'd get started on it too" Lizzie replied.

"Pheh…I'll do it later" Edwin said.

"You know, your turning a lot into Derek" Lizzie said.

Edwin cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…your turning a lot like Casey, and by the way, I'm not like Derek, I'm actually smart" Edwin stated proudly.

"I'm grateful for that much" Lizzie said sarcastically, turning her attention back to her homework.

Edwin turned Lizzie's chair back around so she was facing him.

"What do you mean by that?...that you only care about the difference between Derek and me?" Edwin asked.

"I was joking" Lizzie said with a chuckle, giving Edwin a peck on the lips.

Edwin calmed down instantly, the feel of Lizzie lips always calmed him down, it just made him melt.

…

"Casey" Derek said, trying to get Casey to speak to him.

'_Why won't he just leave me alone'_

Casey just sat there, her arms foled on her chest and stared absently at the TV. That was, until she felt a hot breath on her left ear.

"I'm sorry Case, but please" Derek said.

Casey instantly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him to the other side of the couch.

'Holy shit! I didn't know she was that strong!'

Casey got up off the couch, and before her attempted to leave the room she whispered into Derek's ear.

"Leave me alone" Casey said harshly.

But before Casey could leave, Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the couch. Unfortunately for Casey, she landed on top of Derek.

"Urrgh" Casey let out, trying to get off him.

Derek placed his arms around Casey's waist, and looked into her eyes. Casey had no choice but to look back at his brown swirls. They looked back at her pleadingly.

…Couple hours later…

Casey stood at the kitchen entrance with Derek by her side.

"Mom...George…There's something we have to tell you" Casey said nervously.


	15. Happy ending?

**Wow I'm so impressed with all my reviews! Thank you all! Well, I'm hoping this will be the last chapter of this story, possibly there will be a chap. 16. But as of right now this is the last chapter. Keep reviewing though, if you guys like this story, I might just make a continuation story.**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Casey sat somewhat comfortly on the bed. How could she possibly sit comfortly after what she had just been through? She lay quietly on her bed and twiddled with her fingers.

'_Well…at least I got it over with'_

The door to Casey's room slowly creaked open.

"Hey" Derek said, with a smile.

"Hi" Casey said weakly.

"Meet Jonathan Venturi" Derek said proudly, sitting down in a chair beside Casey's bed.

"Jonathan? I thought I said I wanted him to be called Jon…" Casey said, putting her hand out to rub the baby's belly. Jonathan squirmed a little, but got used to the feel of his parents.

"Yeah, his nickname can be Jon, Jonathan's more, sophisticated, don't cha think?" Derek said.

Jonathan placed his hand on Casey's, and started picking up each one of her fingers one by one and observed then.

"Yeah I guess, seeing this little guy, I think he'll be more sophisticated than you" Casey chuckled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean" Derek said, sounding offended.

Jonathan looked up at his new father curiously. His eyes filled with curiosity and concern and held a questioning look.

"That's your new mommy, you'll get used to her, she makes fun of me a lot...If I'm lucky, you'll turn out just like me and we can get back at her by showing how smart we Venturi's really are" Derek said sweetly, with a wink at the end.

The baby just smiled, his eyes were blue like Casey and he had Derek's nose and hair. His mouth was like Casey's.

"Well, if I'm lucky you'll turn out like me, then you can see why Macdonald's make fun of Venturi's" Casey said with a smile, tickling the baby's stomach. Jonathan giggled, he held Derek's innocent look.

'_Wow, I never thought Derek could be so careful with a baby'_

Derek smiled.

"Wanna hold him?" Derek asked.

Casey hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

'_He is my baby, what am I afraid of?'_

Derek got up slowly and placed the baby in Casey's arms. Casey looked up at Derek and smiled. Derek smiled back and kissed Casey on the forehead, then he kissed baby Jonathan's head.

"You know, he looks a lot like you" Casey said. Looking at Jon and then at Derek.

"Yeah? I thought he looked more like you" Derek said.

They both laughed, soon Jon joined in and started laughing.

"Well, he should look like both of us, he is our creation" Derek said.

Casey looked at him, then turned away and looked at Jon.

"That's your daddy Jon, he's the best daddy in the world" Casey said softly, kissing Jon's left cheek.

Derek smiled.

'_She really does love me'_

Just then, Nora, Mart and George came into the room. George was carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything, we just wanted to see the baby" Nora said sweetly.

"Yah! I wanna see my new neh..neh…what was the word daddy?" Marti said, looking up at her father who was placing the flowers on a table.

"Nephew" George said chuckling.

"Right, nephew" Marti said.

"Thanks for the flowers George" Casey said.

"Yeah, didn't think you guys would be 'cheeful' enough to come see us in the room together" Derek added.

George gave his son a serious face.

"Well we are the baby's grand parents, we have every right to see him" Nora said.

"Yeah, after you yelled at us for him exsisting" Casey said.

"Now Casey, we were shocked that's all, what do yo expect us to say, 'oh yay our kids are having a baby together'" George said sarcasicly.

Derek and Casey both just rolled their eyes at each other, and then turned their attention to Jon.

Nora went to Casey's other side of the bed and played with Jon's fingers.

"Awww, he looks like Derek when he was a baby" Marti said.

Everyone looked at Marti surprisingly, well everyone except Jon, but he still looked at Marti only cheerfully.

"Marti, how would you know how I looked when I was a baby? You're younger than me, you never saw anyone when they were a baby except Jon" Derek said.

"I know, but I saw your baby pictures" Marti said.

"Ohhh" Everyone in the room said at the same time.

"Well, she does have a point, the baby does look like you Derek when you were a baby" George said.

Derek smiled back.

"Uh...where's Lizzie and Edwin?" Casey asked.

'_I want Lizzie to see Jon'_

…

"You know what this means right?" Lizzie said to Edwin.

They were both standing outside Casey's room.

"Sorta…" Edwin said finally.

"I guess its over between us right, I mean you saw how crazy Mom and George went when they found out Casey was pregnant, by Derek! They'll get madder if they find out we're together to top it all off" Lizzie said.

"Yeah but you're not pregnant, the yellin shouldn't be as bad as Casey and Derek's was" Edwin said.

"Its still gonna be bad" Lizzie said, frowning.

"But they got to be together after that didn't they?" Edwin said.

"Well duh! They were having a baby, there was no other choice" Lizzie said.

"Aw common Liz, all we gotta do is just tell them, common" Edwin said, wrapping his arm around Lizzie's shoulder and leading her to go into Casey's room.

"Plus, we gotta meet our new nephew" Edwin added.

Edina and Lizzie both walked into the room, Edwin's arm still wrapped around Lizzie's shoulder. Everyone's attention went to them.

Both Nora and George looked shocked.

Casey looked a little surprised.

'_Well, I guess anyone could tell they liked each other from the beginning'_

Derek had the same expression as Casey.

'_Looks like they finally decided to let it out'_

Marti didn't seem to care much. She was too amused with Jon, she was happy she would no longer be the baby of the family.

"Can someone care to explain why Edwin's arm is wrapped around Lizzie's shoulder?" George said firmly.

"There really is no explanation, we love each other, we did for a long time, possibly before Casey and Derek did…" Edwin said.

George was going to say something but was interrupted by Nora.

"I guess there's no point in wasting our voices on something we can't control" Nora said.

"You mean you don't care?" Lizzie said.

Nora nodded.

Lizzie was so happy, she ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"Oh thank you mom!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah thanks Nora" Edwin added.

George just stared at Lizzie and Edwin, he knew it really was no use in getting mad, they would still love each other.

"Uh, I hate to ruin this family happy moment, but there's a baby here who needs a more happier family moment" Derek said finally.

Everyone laughed.

"Of course" Nora said.

"So what's the kid's name?" Edwin asked. Walking up to the baby and paying with his fingers.

Lizzie followed Edwin and stood beside him, she started tickling the baby's belly softly.

"Jonathan, Jonathan Venturi" Derek said proudly.

"Venturi? But he's also a Macdonald" Nora said.

"Well, it would only make sense, seeing that very soon I'm going to be a Venturi too" Casey said, showing off her married finger, which held a beautiful ring with a heart shaped diamond on it.

The End!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you enjoyed the stories people, I was thinking of making a continuation, please review and tell me if you want one!**


End file.
